borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Officially Announced!!!
So it has been officially announced. Borderlands 2 is coming!! Im excited. Wondering what everyone's thoughts are on the announcement. 15:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts are basically "EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" while I bounce around excitedly. 15:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : That pretty much nails it, I think. Dämmerung 00:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cautiously excited. I'm always a little cautious about sequels, but I'm certainly still excited. I hope that they keep the original classes around, but with either more added, or newer class models. I LIKED MY FULLY SPEC'D GUNSLINGER SNIPER. 15:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Id hate burst your bubble but they are not keeping the original 4 according to what i read. I guess its new characters and classes on the same planet in a different area. At least thats how i understood it. Im still excited i just want more info about it. 16:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I do rather like the original 4...shame. 16:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that the longer they actually take, the better it should be so here is hoping they didn't muck it up (fingers crossed). 16:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well everyone knows they've been working on it for forever and a day. They just chose to wait till now to tell everyone. The GBX forums must be on fire... 17:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Shall we start a wishlist now? First thing on my list: Dual wield and moar bullpup guns. Slowrider7 17:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No dual wielding. That would ruin borderlands for me. Just like it did every modern shooter than incorporated it, simply because it ruins the balance. Shock pistol in one hand and firehawk in the other? Most OP combination ever, the game wouldn't even be a challenge anymore. 18:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Dual-wielding enemies (as seen in the splash art), however, would be perfectly awesome. Twice as much loot to drop! I'm glad that BL2's not coming out for another year, because, hell, I only got my life back from the last one a couple of months ago. A year of being productive would be a nice change. Dämmerung 18:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, absolutely. I see no reasons why enemies can't have 3 or 4 or even 5 guns on them. They'll all be available to me after I take their head off. :D 18:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd like to see more guns, hopefully a pretty sniper rifle that can take Bessie's place will appear. Also some more alien weaponry would be welcomed. And with those new guns, some epic bosses should go quite good. Maybe the number of aerial enemies should be improved, because imo 3 (lance rocketeers, rakks and sera guardians) is a small number. Oh, and on that matter, if the environment allows it, there should be aquatic enemies. 19:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Enemies dropping more than one weapon at a time would be great! OOOOHHH think of all the things i could collect!! I feel like a little kid in willy wonkas chocolate factory! LOL I would have liked to see the original 4 come back, but as long as they keep the borderlands feel and take thier time with it, it should be good!! I kinda have to wonder why they didnt put the original 4 on Eden 6. I believe that was the name of the planet Marcus mentioned at the end of DLC 4. At the same time im excited about the idea of new characters and classes!! Not to mention a BUTT LOAD of new weapons to find!! 19:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to see a shop that sells weapon parts and you can buy them and put together a weapon yourself! Of course, ready weapons will be up for sale just like they are now. And you'd have to wait for a certain part to be unlocked or found as a drop, like in the Scavenger missions. Also, I don't know why, but I'd like it if guns get worn out and eventually jam and you'll have to repair them. Just like Diablo :D Auntarie 19:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) All i can say is , I am looking forward to the sequal and hope they didnt "fix" everything that made this game so great. Some of the "glitches" actually improved the game IMO. 21:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Since we will have all new classes/characters, perhaps members of the original crew can make cameo appearances as NPCs. Kind of like G-man sightings in Half-Life. Dämmerung 00:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite curious if they are going to make it to where people can't use Willow Tree or any type of open source mod. Think about it. Borderlands for those who want to use mods, Borderlands 2 for the people who don't. Then again, doing that may scare off some profits for dlcs for this, if they deem it. No flaming intended, lol. Yoshi-TheOreo 03:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The G-Man just made me feel like I was being watched, all the time. I wouldn't want that feeling while I'm playing BL lol. 11:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : But weren't you used to that pervy "Guardian Angel" peeping on you all the time? Always reminding you "I'll be watching" in that creepy whisper of "hers"... poor Brick couldn't even scratch his butt in peace.... Okay, then. Maybe more like the Freeman cameos in Opposing Force. Dämmerung 17:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Id have to agree with Veggie on the "glitches". I mean to me the best one of all was the armory glitch. They shouldnt go changing to much, then it wouldnt be borderlands. There was actually a disscussion on the gearbox forums about the "comic book" type graphics. One person actually suggested that they make two different types of graphics availible. Which as you can imagine brought up a huge debate. Most of which were against what he was saying. I personally am glad to see that it looks like they kept the graphics the same. Its one of the things that makes it unique to me anyway. 13:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Lol dual weilding...Nemesis on one hand and a firehawk on the other....bring it....I'd be pumping you with 3 elementals...-- 17:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The one thing I was really disappointed in with BL was no gatling guns. When i first saw the revolver ammo icon i thought, cool mini gun, but was the let down a bit by the revolver. Yeh, some of them are great and work well with BL but i would love to see a mini gun of some kind just for fun. Perhaps on a vehical, but mainly as a primary carry weapon that would slow you down similar to Eridian weapons. Perhaps the rotation of the barrels would also make keeping the aim a little difficult to up the challenge. Ah the fun of speculating on the sequal to my favorite game ever ;) 18:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) There is one i got thinking about that i hope they will change. I would really like to be able to play splitscreen on-line. 15:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is all the stuff that has been heard about BL 2 so far: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=128122 16:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC)